The Others
by Skye Charcol Marie
Summary: When the first set of Espada were exiled to die in the middle of the Hueco Mundo desert, would it surprise you to know that they survived... and are driven on revenge against the one man who left them to die and then selfishly replaced them?
1. Chapter 1

**Ok so like most of my fics, this one came to me in a dream… But I figured this would be more of a darker fic. So… let's see where it goes.**

**___________________________**

Lies. Apathy. The world is full of it. What lies beyond life? Wouldn't you like to know. Is there really someone looking out for us? Believe what you want. But there are a certain few who will tell you never to believe what you hear or read. It's safer to stay hidden in the shadows, hiding with a special lust for one thing everyone on this planet has. It they told you what it was they're after, they'd kill you before you could pass it on. But who knows. These individuals aren't after you. Oh no. They're after a different someone. A certain someone who, at one time, almost cost them their lives… no, not lives. Afterlives.

"I'm telling you it was nothing," Ulquiorra shook his head solemnly.

"Probably, but what if it wasn't nothing?" Szayel argued.

"To hell with it," The icy stare of Grimmjow stared down at the table in front of him, "It probably those pesky shinigami again."

Nnoitora clicked his tongue, "Ch! No. When they were here is was a different feeling."

"Well what do you propose then?" Aaroniero addressed the group.

"Why don't we all calm down?" Aizen said, speaking for the first time.

There was a brief moment of silence as all 10 espada plus Aizen pondered this new spreading agitation. It was a good solid 3 minutes before Grimmjow slammed his balled fists down on the table, "I can't take this! This damn feeling is driving me insane!"

Ulquiorra nodded once, "For once, I agree with you. Lord Aizen, this feeling is very aggravating."

Aizen rubbed his chin with his forefinger and thumb, "So it is."

"What do you propose, sir?" Stark asked from the opposite end of the table.

He shook his head, "Nothing. I have an instinct that this growing feeling is nothing more than nerves."

"Nerves?" Halibel asked exasperated.

"You think this is nerves?!" Nnoitora roared, "Do you honestly believe we don't know when we're nervous?"

There was an uproar among the Espada as they lashed out with crude remarks and sneering comments.

Before an violence could erupt, the lights dimmed. Only briefly did the lights go out before coming back on, only brighter this time. It was enough to gain attention of the wily crowd. They gazed around the room, looking up at the ceiling then at each other. As they were about to ignore it an go on with their argument, the lights blacked out for good.

"What the—" Someone said, though it was too dark to see who. It was so dark, no one could see their own hand in front of their face.

Grimmjow, who gazed anxiously around him for any sign of light to see, felt something brush against his face. He angrily brushed it away, but not before taking a defensive step back into something. The thing he bumped into huffed angrily and shoved him forward so hard he collided with the table and had the wind knocked right out of his lungs.

Ulquiorra, on the opposite side of the table from Grimmjow, felt the same brush of fabric against his pale face. Instead of lashing out as his comrade did, he readed for his sword handle. As his hand was at the hilt, a soft hand of someone was placed on top of his forcing it in place, and a hot breath was at his ear, "There will be none of that." The voice was cold yet feminine.

There was a maniacal cackle that echoed in the space beside them, a laugh of a child which surprised them. There were tiny footsteps around them, like a little girl running.

"What's going on?" Nnoitora demanded.

"Wouldn't you like to know?" A woman hissed in his ear. He lashed out at the voice with his elbow but was caught by a sturdier hand of a man.

"It is not polite to attack a woman," the man addressed Nnoitora.

"Do not interfere Nickolai!" The woman spat, "He was attacking me. What right to you have to get in the way!"

Aizen's eyes widened into the dark, "Nickolai?!"

"Remembering, are we?" There were vibrations on the table as someone walked along it like it was a catwalk.

"No. You're all supposed to be dead!"

The man on the table gave a hearty laugh, "Is that what was told to you?"

Aizen remained silent. Stunned by what he was hearing.

"Andreea!" The man shouted sharply, making a few Espada jump, "The lights if you please."

There was a sound of someone exhaling and the lights dimmed upwards again. Surrounding the table were 9 figured, cloaked in red.

Several gasped.

Grimmjow grunted as he stood, glaring behind him at the cloak figure who shoved him. The figured moved his head slightly to look eye to eye with the 6th Espada. The penetrating gaze from the cloaked figured make the blue haired Grimmjow recoil.

Ulquiorra blinked, glancing at the feminine hand restraining him. It was almost as pale as he was. He followed the hand to the wrist then the red cloaked arm then up a perfect neck. He paused, where those _bite marks_ hidden behind her necklace? He continued to her face. Behind the hood he could only see her coal black eyes and dark, full lips.

Outraged, Aizen stood and in a quick movement, had the hooded man in his grip. He pulled the man's hood down and gasped, "It is you!"

The man's slick blonde hair was parted to one side and his firm jaw clenched as he forced a smile at his captor, "Happy to see us?"

"Who are you people?" The big Yammy asked. A little girl, no more than 11 or 12 in appearance skipped to his side.

"We are whatever you believe!" She giggled.

"Mirela," The man who shoved Grimmjow snapped, "Restrain yourself."

"Come now, Marius," A sensitive voice echoed from behind Szayel, "She is only toying with the poor man."

"And what after that Andreea?"

"What?"

"Do not play games with me, woman."

The woman chuckled, "See now, Marius, she means no harm at the moment."

There was a twisted set of hysterics in the opposite side of the room. Standing, arms crossed, against the only exit in the room was another cloaked figure, "And if she does mean harm, pretty Andreea, what is to become of the big man?"

"Tybalt, it's a miracle you even came on this little voyage of ours after what you did." The woman who had a hold on Ulquiorra said. Her voice was icy and uncaring.

"Please, Vesper, and what you did was any better?" Tybalt sneered.

"You brat! How dare you speak to your higher ups that way!" The fellow who stopped Nnoitora earlier came to Vesper's defense. The man had bleach blonde hair and a pair of dark blue eyes to match/

"Goody two shoes as always, Nickolai, looking for an excuse to move up in the ranks," Tybalt shook his head, his hood falling down. His blood red eyes gazed over the scene before him.

"Enough!" The man Aizen had in his grasp roared, "Enough blood has been spilt tonight on our behalf. Let it not be our own this time around."

"Who are you lunatics?!" Nnoitora spat. The woman behind him jabbed him in the kidneys.

"How dare you speak to our leader with such disgust, scum!"

"Please, Ileana," The man on the table raised his hand, "Answer his question, Tavian."

One of the last remaining hooded figures threw his hood back, shaking his dirty blonde hair out of his eyes her gazed around the room.

"We are the former Espada," The boy, Tavian, shrugged simply.

Outrage raced through the current Espada like a plague.

Aizen coughed, regaining their attention, "It's true."

"It was." Marius spat, "Until you left us for dead in the God- forsaken desert!"

"Marius, silence!" Their leader said.

"Why did you come back?" Aizen hissed so only the other man could hear, but he knew the others could too.

"Why you ask? Because we could." The man grinned, and for the first time, the Espada could see tiny fangs glistening in his mouth where a normal human's canines should have been.

"Vampire!" Ulquiorra whispered.

Vesper behind him hissed, "What was your first clue?"

"Was it the fangs?" Tybalt asked as if he were a grade school teacher, "That's usually a dead giveaway."

The last remaining hooded figure stepped up onto the table, grabbed Aizen by the shoulder and threw him like a rag doll into the wall. The current Espada immediately leaped to their feet, drawing their blades. The ex-Espada gathered around their leader in a 'V' formation, fangs bared.

"Do not engage!" Aizen coughed.

"But Lord Aizen—" Ulquiorra began.

"Do not engage!" He repeated louder. He climbed to his feet and stared the leader in the face, "Well, Iuda, we're back to this old song and dance."

"So we are."

"If you insist on staying we're can't go on calling you Espada now can we?" Aizen asked.

"No," the leader, Iuda, growled, "You cannot."

"Then what shall you _and_ your band of vampires be called then?"

Iuda peered past Aizen, almost through him before nodding at nothing, "We have come to an agreement."

Without missing a beat, Aizen answered, "Let me hear it."

"As long as we are here and together, we shall be known as the Others."

Aizen sighed, defeated, "So be it."


	2. Chapter 2

Aizen and Iuda sat at opposite ends of a smaller table in a smaller room, their gazes locked.

Gin Ichimaru stood by Aizen's side while Andreea stood beside Iuda's side their gazes also locked.

No one said a word.

Outside the Espada leaned in on the door to hear what was said while the Others stood off to the side, not interested.

Tybalt slammed his fist against the wall, "Dammit! What are we waiting here for? Why not just kill 'em now?"

Nickolai laid a hand on Tybalt's shoulder, "You know we can't do that just yet."

"It's boring to just be standing here," He complained.

"You did not have to come," Vesper said not looking at him.

"Neither did you, whore." He spat.

Marius took a defensive step forward and slapped the red eyed vampire across the face hard enough to leave a hand print on the man's face, "Shut up! We are all here together so start acting like it!"

Tybalt bared his fangs and hissed only to receive another slap from Marius, "Keep it up, kid."

The headstrong man glared daggers at his superior before spitting at his feet and stalking away.

Inside, Iuda sighed deeply, "This is childish. You know all too well why we have come."

"Of all times though?" Aizen groaned.

Iuda shook his head, "It was not our intention to disturb you. It was supposed to be quick and simple."

Aizen cocked his head, "What was?"

"Killing you of course!" Iuda laughed.

The brunette man grit his teeth, "I want you to leave Las Noches immediately."

"Again? I am afraid not," The vampire responded.

"Why not? It's obvious you can't kill me now."

Iuda inhaled, "Oh course! We've been replaced now haven't we? How could I forget?" He paused and reached into his cloak and pulled out a canteen. Bringing it to his lips he drank from it. Licking his lips he placed it back in his cloak, "You see, to be frank, they do not stand a chance against us now. We have worked too hard and are driven by something much more powerful to come this far."

"And what would that be?"

Iuda spread his arms out wide, "Isn't it obvious?" He leaned forward on the table, "Revenge, dear Aizen."

Resting his head against the door, Szayel winced, "That didn't sound too good…"

"What?" Stark asked with a yawn.

"The vamps are after revenge."

"Revenge? What for?" Ulquiorra asked from the back.

Mirela was intently listening on what the Espada were discussing and decided to speak up, "Well, there are a few reasons actually!"

Nnoitora jumped, "Shit! Where do they come from?"

Mirela giggled, "Well it's not where we come from… it's more of what we are!"

"Vampires. We know that already." Grimmjow crossed his arms.

"Let me finish!" The young vampire snapped, her personality suddenly darkening.

Stunned by her sudden change, all 10 quieted down to hear what she had to say.

"Ok… to begin? Oh I know!" She began, returning to her usual perkiness, "Iuda! He is our leader after all! Let me see? About 723… or was it 722? Oh well! Anyway, Iuda was a nomad from Russia. He lived there all his life… or what was left of his mortal life… and then BAM! He's a vampire. The end."

"How was that supposed to help at all?" Halibel snapped.

"It wasn't. To hell with you guys I wasn't planning on telling you anything!" She laughed maniacally and skipped back over with the rest of the Others.

Nickolai rolled his eyes.

"What about you?" Szayel nodded at him, "Can you tell us anything?"  
Nickolai pointed at himself, "Me?"

"No. The spazzy little girl again, yes you!" Grimmjow yelled.  
"I would shout if you want to keep your tongue." Vesper informed him with a heavy stare.

"I wouldn't talk if you want to keep you head!" He challenged.

Marius stepped in front of her, "Big mistake!"

Grimmjow stepped forward until he and Marius were face-to-face, "Protecting your girlfriend?"

"Protecting your ego?"

Grimmjow gave Marius a shove, but the vampire didn't move from where he was standing.

"Are you challenging me?" Marius asked.

"That depends. Is it working?"

"Not at all."

"That's too bad then," Grimmjow said, reaching for his blade. When the fainted sound of metal was heard, the Others all immediately bared their fangs.

Marius raised a hand, "Easy. I have this one."

"Marius, you know our orders!" the dark voice of Aleron rang out.

"You'll be signing a death wish, not that I care at all," Ileana examined her sharp fingernails, "I just thought you should know."

Marius sighed, "Thank you, Ileana, but this will only take a minute."

"Don't get cocky," Grimmjow hissed; his blade at the ready.

"Look who's talking," Nnoitora sneered.

"I just want this guy to know his place here."

"I believe it's the other way around," Marius said. He leaped back a few yards and with his hands at his sides and gazed intently at his opponent, "Come on then. If you want a fight I'll give one to you."

"But you're unarmed."

"Swords are for the weak of mind. Enough chit chat, fight me if you dare."

And with that, Grimmjow lunged. He extended his arm, blade sharp and glistening. It missed narrowly as Marius made a simple side-step. The 6th Espada cut quickly sideways and Marius leaped upwards. He flew upside down over Grimmjow, jabbed him in the back, and landed soundless on the other side as Grimmjow grunted and fell on one knee.

"I see," Marius said gripping his wrist, "6. What a coincidence."

"What?"

"We are the former Espada. You aren't the only ones with numbers."

"I don't understand."

Marius shook his head. He reached up to his neck and untied his cloak and let it fall like a waterfall of blood to the floor. He turned his back to the Espada and lifted up his tunic. As clear as day, in a bold, gothic font, the number 6 was tattooed onto Marius's spine.

"So-so you all have numbers?" Grimmjow asked.

"Unfortunately," Tybalt bit his thumb.

"What are you?" He pointed to Vesper.

"I am not at large to say at the present time," She said formally.

"You?" He asked at Mirela.

She shrugged, "You're going to have to find out yourself."

Ulquiorra coughed to get everyone's attention, "The deed is done and we have gained more knowledge of out visitors. Let's leave it at that, Grimmjow."

Tybalt laughed, his fangs glittering in the light, "I see. You're all cowards. Afraid of us so you run away with your tails between your legs! Come to me, I'll end it quickly for you all."

"In your dreams!" Grimmjow roared.

"Which one of you matches my number?" He sneered out at the group, "I'm looking for 7!" He paced back and forth.

No one spoke

"Here kitty kitty! Come here so I can rip your throat out!" He crouched to lunge.

Vesper stood up tall and vanished. Before anyone could keep track she reappeared behind him and grabbed his cloak collar and yanked him back so hard he flew to the wall and left a crater.

Before the furious Tybalt cold remark, the door shifted and opened. Iuda walked out with Andreea at his heels. Everyone parted way as Aizen and Gin followed suit.

"It seems I missed the fun," Iuda grinned at his group, "But, Marius, Tybalt, I'm afraid you two went against my orders. And for that, punishment must be passed."

**Review Please!**


	3. Chapter 3

Once everyone was gathered in the large throne room, Iuda strode forward and sat himself down in Aizen's chair—earning many unhappy groans from the Espada.

Aizen made no objection and stood by the arm of the chair.

Iuda nodded at the Others and Vesper dragged Tybalt forward by his arm and Marius strode forward on his own behalf.

"Marius. I am deeply disappointed in your actions today. I heard it all. As for Tybalt, your disrespect is unforgivable. But I have decided not to punish you."

Tybalt and Marius remained silent.

"Instead, I have talked it over with Aizen here," who of which looked grave, "and we have decided that instead of killing everyone in their sleep, which is what we planned wasn't it, Andreea?"

"Yes sir." She replied.

"Right, instead, you will all be paired off with the _newer Espada_. Show them our ways and maybe they will stand a chance at the end."

"Paired off?" Ileana asked warily, "How?"

"It's easy," Iuda laughed, "One from us paired with one from them… so on and so forth."

Nnoitora shook his head, "No way in hell am I going off with them. What if they plan to slaughter us once they get us alone?"

"What if we don't?" Ileana smirked.

"You won't." Iuda said plainly, "Anything you'd like to add, Aizen?"

The brunette man glared darkly at the vampire, but shook his head.

"Well. You'd best be off then," Iuda clapped his hands together.

Stark reached his hands behind his head, "Does that mean I'm with you then?" He addressed Iuda.

Iuda shrugged, "Actually, just go with someone else. I plan to spend my time with Aizen here." He wrapped an arm around Aizen's shoulders as if they were old friends. Aizen winced as Iuda hung himself beside him.

"How about I go with no one…" Stark muttered under his breath, sure that no one would hear him.

"Uh-uh. You need to learn our suffering," Iuda smiled, not fazed by the Espada's impoliteness.

***Later that day***

—**Vesper and Ulquiorra—**

Both silent. They sat across from each other at a chess table. Vesper's dark hair fell loosely in her face and she blew it off to the side. She sat up strait and proper her collarbone jutting out of her neck. She was unusually thin for a woman her age— well… the age she looked— and her face was completely emotionless as she gazed around the room. Her necklace caught the light and temporarily blinded the man sitting across from her. Now that he could look at it more closely, he could see that it was a wing. A black wing with red ends. It shimmered like water on her pale skin and seemed to be emitting an unidentifiable energy.

"Your necklace," he began and she looked over at him, "What's it for?"

"It is a necklace. What else could it possibly be used for?" Her cold, fluent, accented voice replied.

"It has an aura to it."

"Your point?"

"What's it for, then?"

"It's not time to reveal that secret yet," She folded her hands on her lap.

"Aren't you supposed to show us your ways and we show you ours?" His lifeless eyes squinted a bit.

"Oh I know all about you, there's no need for that."

He seemed surprised, "How?"

"We are not completely left in the dark," She gave a sly grin, her large fangs showing bright.

Ulquiorra couldn't help but stare.

Vesper laughed darkly.

"Is it true?"

She inclined her head.

"You drink blood?"

She nodded.

"Out of people's necks?"

She rolled her eyes, "A usual misconception. What are we to drink from in the middle of this lifeless desert? No, we carry canteens with us."

"What if you run out?"

"We travel to the human realm. Where do you think their urban legends came from?"

**In the next few chapters I will begin to write about the Others and have flashback chapters to when they first became vampires. I will also be adding more on the pairs. Any requests? Review please!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Ok so… here's where flashbacks begin. **

_**Italics= flashback sequence**_

**Normal= present day**

**1812 Carcassonne, Languedoc Roussillon, France:**

"_Maman?" A young child called from the next room. _

"_Oui chéri?" The mother replied from her spot on the front porch. She silently rocked back and forth and the suspended swing with her favorite book folded up on her lap, her finger inside the pages to keep her place. She ran her other hand along her dress to smooth out wrinkles._

_The young child appeared in the threshold. Her bright blue eyes shone in the summer light and her chestnut brown hair almost matched the wood of the house, "Will father be home soon, mama?" _

_The mother's hand instinctively flew to the necklace around her neck. A silver wing hung down. She smiled lovingly at her daughter, "He did say he would be late tonight, did he not?"_

_The small girl sighed, looking sad, "I suppose."_

_The smile did not change on the mother's face— Vesper's face— as she hopped down from her swing perch and knelt in front of her child. She placed two firm hands on her daughter's shoulders, "Listen to me, Cosette. Your father loves you. He will return soon. In the mean time, why don't the two of us go for a walk?"_

"_Can we go to Paris and visit Papa?"_

_Vesper let out a gentle laugh, "I'm afraid not, chéri. Paris is too far away from here. By the time our carriage arrived in Paris, Papa will have already returned and wondered where we went off to!"_

_The child, Cosette, giggled, "I don't want Papa to worry!"_

_Vesper pinched the child's nose, "That's my girl. Want to see if Papa sent us a letter?"_

"_At the Post Office?"_

_She nodded._

"_I'll get my hat!" The little energetic little girl darted off into the confines of the country house, her little boots clattering on the wood floors as she ran up the stairs, almost tripping over her petticoat. _

_Vesper strode into the large master bedroom. She sat herself down on her four post bed and sorted through today's plans. She would take Cosette to the Post Office, drop her off at the factory with her aunt for a few hours, and meet with the mysterious man from her previous letter. _

_With her heart pounding in her ears, she reached forward and opened the nightstand drawer, pulling out the parchment letter stowed away in the back. Undoing the seal a second time she unfolded the note._

_You have been chosen._

_47 Rue d'or, Carcassone._

_5:00PM _

_Come Alone. For the sake of your daughter._

_This was all the note had said. The last sentence was enough to bring tears to the surface of Vesper's lonely dark eyes. _

_She heard Cosette come clunking down the steps again and she quickly stuffed the letter into her coat pocket and wiped her eyes just as the bright disposition of her daughter appeared in the doorway._

"_Mama, let's go! Allons-y!" She insisted pulled on her mother's hand. _

_Smiling she stood, being sure to lock the door on her way out. Her carriage was quickly ready and soon the two of them rode swiftly away from their farmhouse and towards the center of town. Closer to 47 Rue d'or. The Street of Gold. Where her encounter with who knows what would decide her daughter's fate._

**Present Day**

Ulquiorra was wary as he guided the vampire around Las Noches. Her empty expression never faltered, even as they talked, which wasn't often considering they were both pretty silent.

"Who are they?" Ulquiorra asked suddenly.

Vesper glanced at him, "Who?"

"There are names on your necklace. Cosette and Jude. Who are they?"

The cold vampire ran her pale fingers over the small engraved words on the wing necklace, "My family."

"Where are they now?"

She hesitated and he was surprised to see that she had stopped walking, "Somewhere where I wish I could follow." Her hands trembled slightly.

_**1812**_

"_Mama, look!" Young Cosette fidgeted on the sidewalk, examining a fruit stand which carried her favorite peaches. _

_Vesper nodded and paid the merchant some francs for a peach._

"_Mama, doesn't aunt Emilie live close to here?"_

"_You have a good memory, ch__é__ri, indeed she lives close to here. Why don't we pay her a visit?"_

"_Alright." _

_Hand in hand the mother and child navigated the streets until they came to a small, old, Victorian style house. After depositing Cosette with her sister-in-law, she promised to return, she set off towards the Street of Gold, quickly pushing her way through the crowds who filed on around her. The clock stroke 5 as she arrived on the dot to her destination. What was strange to her was that the street ended on house number 46. As hard as she looked there was no 47. Clenching her fists in fear and agony she turned to leave when footsteps echoed off the empty cobblestone streets. _

_Vesper turned sharply, "Excuse me, Monsieur, but do you know where 47 Rue d'or is?"_

"_Sorry, mademoiselle," The accent was unplaceable. But it wasn't the usual fluent French she was used to hearing. _

"_I was supposed to meet someone here."_

"_I know." _

_Vesper was suddenly running on adrenaline. Her surroundings became clearer and sounds became louder. The man in front of her was dressed in white with slicked brunette hair. He was taller than she was, but not my much. His clothing was unusual for France, or this time period for that matter. _

"_So it was you then? What do you want?" She demanded._

"_Don't rush." His French was particularly good, but heavily accented with something else, "Let's sit. Have some tea and talk. You people like to do that, don't you?"_

"_Don't waste my time. I have to—" She was interrupted._

"_You have to pick up your daughter at your relatives house, I know."_

"_You leave her alone!"_

"_Or what?" He grinned._

"_Who are you," She took a step back._

_He bowed deeply, "My dear lady Vesper, you may just simply call me Aizen."_

_It wasn't French. "How do you know my name?"_

"_I know all about you. Your childhood, your husband, Jude, your daughter, Cosette. Such a pretty little thing."_

"_Leave her alone!" She warned him again._

"_What will you give me in return?"_

_She paused, "You want a ransom for someone you haven't even kidnapped yet?"_

"_Oh no. I'm not interested in her. Just you." He replied._

"_Me?"_

_Aizen nodded._

"_What can I offer?"_

"_Your services. I need you to help me in my mission. Join me."_

"_You're crazy."_

"_What if I'm not? I can bring peace to your life. Make Cosette live a happy life as she grows up."_

_Vesper leaned against a street post, pondering. Her Cosette would be set for life. She would be happy. What more could a mother ask for._

"_Alright. Fine. What do I need to do?"_

"_Nothing at the moment. We'll come for you soon." And with a mocking bow, he was gone._

___________

_Aizen appeared at Vesper's empty house. He knew Jude would be returning and would have picked up Cosette from her aunt's house and taken her home with him. He turned to his assistants Gin and Tousen. He ran a hand over his neck and said, "Kill them both. Burn the evidence. Do it before she gets home." And he vanished again._

____________

_Vesper stared at the spot where he was, before picking up her skirt and dashing through the lazy streets and toward her daughter. _

_She knocked on the door and her sister-in-law answered and explained that Vesper's husband had returned and stopped for a visit only to find Cosette there. He decided to take her home with him._

_Relieved that Jude had a watchful eye over Cosette, Vesper returned to her carriage and drove home. A few miles from her home she smelt smoke. She was far out of the city to be near a factory and the closest home was her own._

_Panicked she unhitched the horse from the cart and galloped the beast as fast as it would go down the beaten path. _

_She arrived too late. Her house was up in the flames. Jude's carriage was parked in front and the door was wide open._

"_Cosette!!" She cried. She hurried to the front door but a burnt beam fell in her path. Blocking her eyes she screamed uselessly for help. _

_It was a good half hour before fire carriages began to arrive but by then the house was burnt to the ground. The firemen found remnants of Jude's jumper and Cosette's hair ribbon. But nothing else. They apologized for not being there sooner and expressed their condolences. Vesper simply shouted at them to leave her in peace. Her tears flowed heavily down her face, as they hit the ash at her feet they dried and turned to steam._

_Later that night, her expression grew grave and her dark eyes became expressionless. She stared at the two graves she had dug by hand and buried all their belongings. Wandering the ruins of her house, her life, and her deceased family, she suddenly stopped and dropped to the ground in great uncontrollable sobs. Her river of sorrow washed ashes away to uncover a piece of parchment that wasn't burned in the wreckage. Stilly crying, she read the note. It was the same handwriting as the letter she previously received: _

_Vesper, _

_Your loss of Cosette and your husband is devastating. But sacrifices much be made for this cause. I told you Cosette would live a better life. But I never said where, now did I? You'll come to see this is for the best. We will come to get you at dawn. Be ready with whatever it is you have left. You most likely won't be coming back. You'll soon forget all you've experienced. There's someone who can help you. The pain will vanish over time. Trust me, when you're through here, you'll have a lot of time._

_Aizen_

_Finding it hard to breathe, Vesper clutched her necklace that dangled around her neck. Ripping off the chain she grabbed the nearest sharp object she could find and carved her daughter's name on one side of the wing and her husband's name on the other side._

_With a cold, lifeless glint in her eyes, she chuckled dryly, "No one is forgetting anything."_

**Review!!! **


End file.
